Damn Thing Called Love
by kiba kai
Summary: Wufei and Duo were together until Wufei found out the true relationship of Duo and Heero


Damn Thing Called Love Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise, and for the song 'Damn thing called Love' from After 7, don't sue me please, coz I have nothing you want, just my oldie computer and my sick brain..   
Pairing :  5+2/2x1   
Warning : Yaoi,songfic, angst   
Explanation : lyrics in _//italic//_, thinking in '--', conversation in "--" 

===============================================================   
-Damn Thing Called Love-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   


In the heat of the night, a dim light in their dark room didn't cover anything beneath those tender black eyes; affection, passion and love... 

"Duo, I love you," said Wufei to his Duo? lying under him, while his lips trailed down his lover's ivory neck. Duo made a slight smile back at him and said, 

"Me too..." but there was something in his eyes, something that he was hiding from Wufei.. 

"Duo, are you in there?" Heero asked after a few light knocks, standing in front of the bedroom that Duo and Wufei always shared He knew exactly what he was doing, he was disturbing them.. 

Wufei was pulled back from his romantic reverie, he raised his head a little and asked in a dissatisfied voice, 

"What is it, Heero?!" but before Heero answer anything, Duo pushed him aside and crawled off of the bed saying, 

"Yes, Heero, I'm here...". He put on his bathrobe and open the door without asking any permission from Wufei. They murmured something Wufei couldn't hear.. finally, Heero only said, 

"You have a mission, Wufei." 

_// I felt down and out but never this low before_   
_and sometimes felt left out but never outside your door_   
_we've been far apart, but never this far, oh girl_   
_I can't bridge the distance, anymore//_

'What is this? If there's a mission for me, why didn't Heero call me over? And what was the purpose of that whispering before telling me?!' Wufei try to think about something on the right side, but he failed. After Duo and Heero walked out of the room, telling him to go checking for Altron before he left, he took a quick bath and headed for their hidden hangar. The only thing he could concentrate on enough to think about wasn't any mission, but this interaction between his lover and his closest partner. 

Wufei always saw Duo and Heero together; he always saw that look Heero gave Duo when they were kissing.. he never suspect anything, until one day that he and Heero came back from the deadly mission. 

Duo was running toward us as soon as their cockpit opened, he had asked me if everything was alright but his eyes only laid passed his shoulder for that Wing pilot, that's was the beginning.. 

After that, he frequently got solo missions- he sensed something odd in that, plus Heero's ability of computer hacking, but tried to ignore it. He wanted to love Duo more than doubt him.. 

_// If you love me, then show me, but if you don't then go on baby,_   
_with yourself and do what you wanna do with your life, and leave me alone_   
_cos i'm crying for your loving, and I'm hoping that the feeling will subside_   
_but if it don't then girl, you've ruined my world, for the last time//_

After finishing his checking, he looked up to Altron, his Nataku, 

'Give me your strength and confidence, Meiran...' 

He gave himself a little sigh and went back to the living room where their main computer was stored for receiving brief information. When he walked passed Quatre and Trowa's room, the door was slightly open and he heard a soft moan escaping from one's throat. 

'They were at it again?' he thought, but after a few steps, he notice that Quatre and Trowa didn't come home last night because of their mission. As he thought of this, his eyes widened, and his heart started pounding, 

No! 

He turned back to see. The track of light from inside lay on his pale face.. he lifted one of his shaking hands to touch the door. Slowly it moved away from the tip of his cold finger, letting him see more clearly in the room. His greatest fear had come true.. 

Heero was leaning against the wall, with Duo's hands all over his body. Duo didn't close his eyes while he give Heero his deep passionate kiss, he knew exactly who he was kissing. What else does that mean... 

_// I've got this Damn thing called love, I got it for you but it just ain't enough_   
_so I just watch my heart break, with every chance I take, with you, with you_   
_I'm out of my mind for love, giving you all but it just ain't enough_   
_what am I supposed to do to get with you, baby//_

Wufei shook his head at this unbelievable incident? or is it believable, but he is only denying it... He silently retreated to the hangar, 

'Gods, why he do this to me, why? Why?!' He's down on his knees in front of Nataku, tears rushing down from his weary eyes, 

'I knew that one day this would happen, but I never think this fast,' 

He did prepared himself for hurting but never prepared for losing, it's too much for him for lose the one he loved for the second time. But it's different.. 

'Meiran, Meiran, is this your punishment for letting you die? Is this for me loving someone else?' 

He closed his eyes, trying to picture her eyes and her face, but he couldn't. He had totally forgotten her in the past few years and now he was thinking of her only when he needed someone to ease his pain.. 

'Duo, If you didn't love me anymore- why didn't you just tell me? or do you want to see me die?' 

_// Yes, other girls have been good to me_   
_but they never did the things you did for love_   
_Guess you must have loved me a lot_   
_to spare the pain that you could rid me of//_

The next night, Duo opened the door to their room, humming while he walked inside. Then he spotted Wufei on the large chair in the dark corner.. the only place where the moonlight couldn't reach. He was stunned like a deer in the light, 

'God, How long has he been here? His mission should have taken at least 3 days to finish!' but he must say something.. 

"Hey Wufei, I didn't hear you came back?" He managed to speak as normal as possible through a fake smile 

Wufei didn't reply, he just stared at Duo, waiting for this liar to do what he wanted. Duo walked up and kissed Wufei, who stared up blankly to the cold ceiling, no response from his body.. 

Duo started to wonder if he knew what had happened last night; but he didn't dare to speak any words. He continued his kiss along to Wufei's ear, knowing that was his soft spot, but Wufei still remained in silence. When he turned to look at those ebony eyes, there were still the visible tracks of tears... 

"What's wrong, are you ok?" 

_// We've grown so far apart from what used to be so intertwined_   
_no more love for you baby, in the middle of the night//_

"Am I ok?.. Did you ever care about that?" 

"What do you mean by that? We're lovers, I love you.." 

"Love?" Wufei laughed bitterly, "Do you have an idea how long its been since you mentioned those words?, every time I said I love you, you never say it back, only, Me too.." 

"That's all? You're pissing off just because I didn't say I love you?" faster than Duo could think, the sentence slipped out of his big mouth before he realized that this might lead to something that he could never revoke.. 

Wufei now stand up and looked directly through those innocent violet eyes, 

"It's not only the saying, Duo, but you do not love me anymore, am I right?!" He shouted at him, knowing he had nothing to lose. Right now he wanted only the truth from he whom he had always cared for and loved. 

Duo was shocked, he now knew that Wufei must have seen through him.. he had nothing to say about it, it was his fault, he could only curse himself from being such a slut. He thought that he didn't love Wufei anymore.. But he was completely wrong. Like someone used to say, we'll never know what've we got until we've lost it.. 

"Answer me, for God's sake..." Wufei's voice was softening, he felt weak, weaker than he thought he would be.. 

_// If you love me, then show me, but if you don't then go on baby,_   
_take yourself and do what you wanna do with your life, and leave me alone_   
_cos i'm crying for your loving, and I'm hoping that the feeling will die_   
_but if it don't then girl, you've ruined my world, for the last time//_

"Wufei, listen to me, I just..." he couldn't resist his tears any longer. In his mind he couldn't find the words to describe what he had done. 

"Yes or No! That's all I wanted to hear!" 

"No, I love you, Wufei" He this was the best answer he could find. 

Wufei shook his head in disbelief, and slowly stepped away from Duo, 

'He still lying, God, how can he..?' 

"You're cruel, Duo, if you told me 'yes', that would let me die happier than this..." 

"No, Wufei! Where are you going, don't go, please..." he said out loud, but only the cold thick wall was his audience.. 

_// I've got this Damn thing called Love, I got it for you but it just ain't enough_   
_so I just watch my heart break, with every chance I take, with you, with you_   
_I'm out of my mind for love, giving you all it but it just ain't enough_   
_what am I supposed to do to get with you, baby//_   
  


fin~ 

=============================================================== 

edited by Karl Lynch, Big Thanks!!! 

Kai:-sigh- How can I get off these pairing.. 

What about it? feedback please, critic, anything.. (*^_^*)   



End file.
